


Driving Her Wild

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Co-workers, Desk Sex, Divorced Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley, F/M, Friends to Lovers, HP Kinkfest 2020, Language, Romance, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Draco knows just how to work her up.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 277
Collections: HP Kinkfest 2020





	Driving Her Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2020 kinkfest! Here is my prompt info: 
> 
> Kink: Public Sex  
> One to three pairings (or 'any'): Hermione/Draco  
> Optional Supplementary Prompt: Draco gets Hermione off in public places where she has to try to hide what is happening to her. Bonus for dub-con and/or infidelity.
> 
> Many thanks to GaeilgeRua for looking this over.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything recognizable from the HP world. I am not making any money off of this.

“Weasley, pay attention,” Robards snapped before continuing on with his debriefing lecture.

Hermione cut her attention from Ron, looking down at her notes. She had written a few key points down, but mostly, she was trying not to lose her mind while listening to their boss drone on.

A hand rested on her thigh, and glancing from the corner of her eye, she saw Draco smirking slightly. Knowing what he wanted, she scooted her chair quietly closer to him.

His hand caressed her thigh for a few moments before slowly slipping upwards. He manoeuvred his way up her pencil skirt, quickly finding her centre. His fingers lightly teased her clit through her knickers.

Looking around the room, Hermione was relieved to see that no one was paying them any attention. For being a group of Aurors, most of her co-workers were usually unobservant.

When Draco suddenly slipped his fingers past her knickers and into her wet heat, she nearly gasped. Luckily, she had bitten her lip just in time to stop herself.

He began to work his fingers in and out of her, his movements undetectable to those around them.

Hermione felt herself grow warm. She could feel her cheeks heat up from what Draco was doing to her body.

“All right, Granger?” Robards asked.

“Mhmm, just a bit warm,” she murmured before taking a sip of her water. Ron shot her a nasty look before he turned away. She wanted to scowl at her ex-husband but was quickly distracted by a delightful twist of Draco’s fingers.

Draco moved his fingers quickly, hitting that sweet spot inside of her that he knew so well. In the few weeks that they had been sneaking around, Draco had figured out how to work her body in ways that Ron never figured out during their three years of marriage.

She glanced at Draco from the corner of her eye, hiding her smile.

He moved his fingers, shifting his focus to her clit. Teasing her for a few more moments, he brought her over the edge.

She closed her eyes, willing her body to not give away the intense amount of pleasure she was experiencing. Her inner walls clenched around Draco’s fingers, and she desperately wished that his cock was inside of her. When he pulled his fingers from her and returned to stroking her thigh, she desperately wished the meeting would end so she could attack Draco in his office. She wanted more… No, she needed more.

The rest of the meeting dragged, but when it was finally over, Hermione looked at Draco, trying to hide her disappointment when he booked it to the door and disappeared for the rest of the day.

* * *

"Granger, do you have those reports?" Draco Malfoy asked, striding down the long hall towards her. She hadn’t seen him since the day before when he had brought her to completion during the middle of a meeting.

She flushed, both from remembering what had happened and knowing that he knew she damn well didn't finish the reports. She opened her mouth to speak, but he stopped her, closing his hand around her wrist and pulling her along.

"Hold on," Draco grumbled. It soon became clear that he was taking Hermione back to her office, and a thrill of excitement came over Hermione. He pulled her inside, closing the door behind them.

"Draco," Hermione whimpered, looking at him.

Draco grinned, backing her up against the door of her office. "I'm leaving it unlocked."

"That's dangerous," Hermione murmured, but the thrill heightened her arousal.

He pressed his body against hers, she let out a small moan. She could feel the bulge between his legs, letting her know that he wanted her just as badly.

Draco smirked, a devilish look in his eyes. "I'm going to make you want to scream so badly, even though you know you’ll need to be quiet. You'll be begging for my cock to be filling you… for my mouth to be on your body, for my hands to be tangled in your hair." His tone was low as he told her the suggestive things he was going to do to her. He licked his lips in anticipation.

Hermione felt herself grow wet at his words. "Merlin, Draco, if you don’t touch me right now, I swear to Merlin I’m going to—"

He cut her off with a kiss, his lips moving against hers fiercely. His hands moved down, undoing the button on her trousers and quickly pulling them down. He helped her step out of them before smirking when he saw her Slytherin green knickers.

Hermione shivered in delight as Draco ran his hands along her thighs, up to her knickers where he grasped the thin material and pulled them down her legs so that she was now bare from the waist down. She’d have to be quiet now, as there would be no way for her and Draco to explain what was going on without giving their relationship away. And as her divorce with Ron was only just finalised, she didn’t want to give people anything to talk to about.

Draco pressed kisses on her one of her legs, moving up towards her centre. He continued to tease her, enjoying the way her soft moans filled his ears. When he reached the apex of her thighs, he spread her legs slightly so that he could see her fully. "Beautiful," he murmured in appreciation. “But shhhh,” he reminded her.

Hermione flushed, slightly embarrassed that she was caught moaning softly. “Draco,” she hissed as his mouth covered her sex. He licked her slit, lapping at her centre before his tongue went to her clit, swirling around the small nub teasingly.

"Gods, Draco," she whimpered, her body tingling in delight. She wanted him desperately. He had been right; she wanted his mouth everywhere. His fingers replaced his mouth on her clit as he teased her, his tongue darting inside of her.

"You taste delicious," Draco said with a groan, kissing the inside of her thigh once more. "I could eat your pussy for the rest of my life.”

His words sent a thrill through Hermione. He continued to fuck her with his tongue, his thumb rubbing her clit furiously. She began to rock against his face, urging on her own orgasm.

"Come for me, baby," Draco whispered against her centre. "I want to see you come undone."

Something inside of her stirred and she came, biting down on her lip as she tried to keep from calling out. "Draco!" she gasped quietly as he continued to fuck her with his tongue. "More, please," she begged, writhing against his face.

Draco pulled away, looking up at her with his trademark smirk. "What do you want, Hermione?"

"Your cock," Hermione told him, panting. "Merlin, I need your cock inside of me right this instant!"

Draco stood, chuckling quietly. "I love it when you're bossy." Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her hard as he manoeuvred her towards her desk in the centre of the room. Draco broke the kiss, turning her around and bending her over the desk. "Place your hands on the table out in front of you." He chuckled when he saw the papers on her desk. “Are those the reports I’m looking for?”

“Yes,” she murmured before she did as he bade, shivering in delight when he cast a charm to hold her arms in place.

Draco wasted no time in aligning himself at her entrance and entering her in one swift motion. "Fuck," he hissed. "You're so tight."

Hermione mumbled something incoherently as her body adjusted to his size. He was large, filling her completely. "Draco," she gasped as he moved his hips slightly.

"You love this, don’t you?” Draco asked, thrusting into her with long, deep strokes. His hands gripped her hips tightly as he fucked her. "You feel so fucking good."

Hermione gasped in pleasure. "Yes, right there,” she hissed.

Draco groaned. “I love fucking you over your desk, knowing that anyone could walk in and see us at any moment." He leant over her, kissing her neck teasingly. He began to fuck her in earnest, thrusting into her hard and quick.

She moaned as he pounded into her from behind, her body hitting the wood table with each thrust. "Draco, Draco, Draco," she murmured, chanting his name continuously as quietly as could as she felt another orgasm approach. With each thrust, her body tightened more and more, the coil inside of her tightening continuously.

Finally, it snapped, her orgasm crashing into her once more. "Draco!" she moaned softly, her body shuddering slightly as he continued to thrust into her.

The feel of her inner walls gripping his cock tightly as she came was too much. Draco orgasmed as well, continuing to thrust into her roughly until he was spent. He released the bonds holding her hands down before pulling her upright and around to face him. He claimed her lips in a passionate kiss.

Hermione returned the kiss eagerly, her body still humming in delight from the force of her orgasms. "Draco," she whimpered, pressing her thighs today.

Stroking her cheek lovingly, he held her for a moment. “Finish those reports,” he reminded her before he Summoned her knickers and trousers towards them. Handing them to her, he whispered a quiet, “love you,” before slipping from the room.

Hermione dressed in haste before sitting down at her desk. She groaned, knowing there was no way she’d be able to focus on the reports when all she could think about was the mind-blowing orgasms Draco had just given her.

She was falling head over heels for her co-worker and found that she didn’t mind just one bit. He was everything she needed right now.


End file.
